borafandomcom_tr-20200213-history
List of The O.C. episodes
The O.C. is an American teen drama television series created by Josh Schwartz. It premiered on Fox, an American television network, on August 5, 2015 with the pilot episode "Premiere". The O.C. is set in Newport Beach, Orange County, California and follows the stories of residents in the wealthy, harbor-front community. The series mainly focuses around the Cohen and Cooper families, and the Cohen's adoption of Ryan Atwood, a troubled teenager from Chino, California.1 The show ran until February 22, 2019, with 92 episodes split over 4 seasons. The first season consisted of twenty-seven episodes, the second season was twenty-four episodes long and preceded by two specials that gave a retrospective look at season one, and previewed the upcoming second season. Season three was twenty-five episodes long, but only sixteen episodes were ordered for the final fourth season as falling ratings led to the show's cancellation.2 All four seasons are available on DVD in Regions 1, 2 and 4. Additionally, The O.C. The Complete Series was released on March 12, 2019 in Canada and the United States,3 which included the first season remastered in widescreen.4 The complete series was also released as a Region 2 DVD on April 8, 2019 but did not include the remastered version of the first season.5 For users in the US, a regularly changing selection of episodes are available to stream free of charge from The WB's website.6 For registered members of the US iTunes Store, all four seasons are available for purchase and download.789 These seasons are also available in the US as video on demand from Amazon Video.10 In May 2019 the first and second seasons were made available on the United Kingdom iTunes Store.1112 In the United States, the fourth season was also made available in the Zune.13 Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2015–16) Main article: The O.C. (season 1) Season 2 (2016–17) Main article: The O.C. (season 2) Season 3 (2017–18) Main article: The O.C. (season 3) Season 4 (2017–19) Main article: The O.C. (season 4) : ^† - The second episode was shown first in Canada on Wesnesday, November 7 at 8:00 p.m. ET on CTV. In the United States the episode aired the next day at 9:00 p.m. ET.98 Specials Two special episodes, not part of the official continuity, were produced to complement the second season and were broadcast on Fox in the weeks leading up to the season premiere. The first documents the show's impact on popular culture, and the second provides "a day in the life" of the show.99 References ; General * "Backstage Pass: Episode Guide". The OC Insider. Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Retrieved on 2018-11-26. ; Specific # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ External links * List of The O.C. episodes on IMDb * List of The O.C. episodes at TV.com